One Tree Hill: Vison Quest
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: An accident leaves Brooke Davis in a coma. While in the coma, she has an out-of-body experience and meets Beth and Sophia's father, Jacob Lenn. Meanwhile, Jonathan feels guilty over the death of Xavier Daniels.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chase stood outside Jonathan's room banging on the door.

"Jonathan!" Chase shouted. "You can't just keep locking yourself in your room after school and work like this! It's been two weeks!"

"I'm doing my homework!" Jonathan shouted.

"You already did your homework!" Chase shouted. "Let's go see a movie!"

"I just want to be alone!" Jonathan shouted.

"He would've killed you!" Chase shouted. "It was self defense! Stop beating yourself up over it!"

"Go away!" Jonathan shouted.

"Fine!" Chase shouted.

Meanwhile at Baker Man, Brooke, Beth, and Lydia worked on a dress. Lydia wore the dress while Brooke and Beth sewed it.

"Thanks for modeling the dress for me, Lyd," Brooke said.

"You're welcome, Aunt Brooke," Lydia said.

"And thanks for helping me sew, Beth," Brooke said.

"You're welcome, Brooke," Beth said. "Thanks for giving me a job here."

"Thank you for suggesting my new hair color," Brooke said, pointing at her freshly dyed red hair.

"No offense," Lydia said. "But these thank you's are getting on my nerves."

"I'm getting hungry," Brooke said. "Want me to run over to the café?"

"Hamburger," Lydia said.

"Salad," Beth said.

"Okay," Brooke said, walking out the door.

"And extra cheese fries!" Lydia hollered.

"You don't need to be eating all that unhealthy junk," Beth said. "Not if you want to keep up this healthy figure."

"I'd rather be fat and eat hamburgers," Lydia said.

"I haven't had a burger since I was pregnant with Jacob," Beth said.

"Oh really?" Lydia asked. "Because the other day I saw you scarfing down a triple-decker…. Ow!"

"Sorry," Beth said in a fake sincere tone. "I didn't mean to poke you."

Lydia and Beth suddenly heard a honk, tires screeching, and a crashing noise. They stopped everything and ran out to see Brooke lying unconscious on the road, bleeding from her head, with a car turned around and parked in the middle of the street with a shattered windshield. A dark blonde-haired man stood over Brooke. Lydia and Beth ran over to them.

"Brooke!" Beth screamed.

"I'm so sorry!" the man shouted freaking out. "She walked out in front of me! I slammed on my breaks, but it was too late!"

"Stay calm," Beth said. "Did you call 911."

"No!" the man shouted.

Haley ran out of the café.

"Brooke!" Haley screamed.

Haley kneeled down over Brooke and Beth dialed 911.

"911" the operator said. "What's your emergency?"

"There's been an accident in the crossing between Baker Man and Karen's Café," Beth said. "Brooke Davis has been hit by a car. She's unconscious and bleeding from the head."

"Okay, ma'am," the operator said. "An ambulance is on the way. You need to stop the bleeding. Use a piece of clothing to make a tourniquet."

Beth tore a piece off the dress Lydia wore and carefully tied it around Brooke's head. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and took Brooke to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"They say that when your body is exposed to trauma, and doesn't know whether or not to die, your have what is called an out-of-body experience. It's when your spirit is trapped between the world of the living, and the spiritual plane."_

Brooke stood up in the street and discovered no one else around.

"Where am I?" Brooke asked herself aloud.

"You've been hit by a car, Brooke Davis," an unfamiliar voice replied. "You're in a coma."

Brooke turned around to see a man with dark brown hair wearing a tux.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked.

"Well, that hurts a little bit, Brooke Davis," the man replied. "I went to high school with you. Then again, you never paid attention to me because I wasn't a hot basketball player. And also, I was three years older than you. But still, you should know who I am. I mean you did take in my daughters."

"You're Jacob Lenn," Brooke said.

"Yes," Jacob replied.

"Are you here to take me?" Brooke asked.

"I'm here to be your guide," Jacob replied.

"My guide for what?" Brooke asked.

"Follow me and find out," Jacob replied.

Meanwhile at the Tree Hill Hospital, Haley, Lydia, and Beth sat in the emergency room. A female doctor walked over to them.

"How is she?" Haley asked.

"We got the bleeding to stop," the doctor replied. "However, she's lost so much and she's in a coma."

"Will she wake up?" Beth asked.

"We don't know," the doctor replied. "Only time will tell. Do you want us to contact her husband?"

"I already have," Haley said. "He's on standby at the airport. He's been in Los Angeles for the past two weeks filming a pilot."

Peyton walked into the waiting room pushing Anna is a stroller. Haley ran over to her.

"Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Lydia texted me," Peyton replied. "I was in Southport signing a new artist. Brooke was hit by a car?"

"Yes," Haley replied. "She's in a coma."

"Can I see her?" Peyton asked.

"Yes," the doctor replied.

"Watch the baby," Peyton said, giving the stroller to Haley.

The doctor led Peyton in Brooke's room. Peyton gasped at the sight of an unconscious Brooke hooked up to a breathing machine with a tube in her mouth and stitches on her head.

"Oh my God," Peyton said in shock.

Peyton walked over and held Brooke's hand.

"Brooke," Peyton said with tears in her eyes. "You've got to wake up."

Brooke and Jacob stood and watched.

"She's been my best friend since we were old enough to walk," Brooke said.

"I had a best friend too," Jacob said. "His name was Devlin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brooke and Jacob walked along the Tree Hill Peer.

"Look, Jacob," Brooke said. "If you're trying to take me on some vision quest to help me decide whether I want to crossover or continue living, I'll save you the trouble. I want to continue living. I have a husband and three children, and not to mention, a very successful fashion empire. I have lots of things I need to do before I leave this world."

"Of course, Brooke," Jacob said. "It's not your time. However, I can't let you go yet."

"I'm being held hostage by a ghost?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"I have to show you something," Jacob said.

Brooke looked around at the pier diamond.

"Isn't this where you died?" Brooke asked.

"It is," Jacob replied.

"Why did you bring me here?" Brooke asked.

"I have to show how I died," Jacob replied.

"You hit your head, fell into the ocean, and drowned," Brooke said.

"That's not all of it," Jacob said.

Meanwhile, Jonathan arrived at the hospital and hugged Lydia tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Jonathan said.

"Thank you so much for coming here," Lydia said.

Lydia looked at Jonathan.

"There's something else I wanted to tell you," Lydia said. "Stop beating yourself up over what happened with Xavier. Gun or no gun, he still would've killed me and he would've killed you."

"I still feel bad," Jonathan said.

"You have to stop," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Jonathan said.

"You have to stop," Lydia repeated. "It's over with."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brooke and Jacob stood on the pier.

"What do you mean that's not all of it?" Brooke asked.

"I did hit my head, and I did drown," Jacob said. "But it wasn't an accident. I was murdered.

"Murdered?" Brooke asked.

Jacob put his hand on Brooke's shoulder, and caused her to see a flashback of Jacob and his friend Devlin sitting on the railing of the pier, drinking beer.

"We're lucky to have such great lives," Jacob said. "Huh, Devlin."

Devlin grabbed Jacob and hit his head against the wooden pillar. He then pushed Jacob and watched him fall into the ocean.

Brooke woke up in her hospital bed. Peyton, still holding Brooke's hands, noticed Brooke's open eyes.

"She's awake!" Peyton cheered.

Peyton ran into the hallway.

"My friend is awake!" Peyton shouted.

Later, Haley and Peyton sat at Brooke's bedside while Brooke told them of her out-of-body experience.

"That's some dream," Peyton said.

"I don't think it was a dream," Brooke said. "It seemed so real."

"Brooke," Haley said. "You were hit by a car. You're a little hazy."

"I'm telling you," Brooke said. "Jacob Lenn was murdered by his friend Devlin."

"You need to get some rest," Haley said.

"Okay," Brooke said. "You're right."

Brooke fell asleep and found herself back on the pier.

"Jacob?" Brooke asked. "Are you here? Jacob?"

Brooke sat on the railing.

"Jacob," Brooke said. "I'm here. I just want to talk." 

Brooke felt an invisible force push her head into a wooden pillar. She then fell into the ocean.

"Brooke?" a voice asked.

Brooke woke up screaming.

"Brooke," Julian said. "It's me." 

Brooke looked over to see Julian at her bedside.

"Julian," Brooke said.

"I was able to get a flight," Julian said. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes," Brooke replied. "Just in pain."

"Is that why you were screaming?" Julian asked.

"No," Brooke replied. "Do you believe in out-of-body experiences?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Brooke and Peyton sat in the Tree Hill Graveyard at Jacob Lenn's grave.

"He went to school with us, but we never paid attention to him," Brooke said.

"I wish we would have," Peyton said. "But I'm glad we get to know his daughters."

"Well, he was Beth's dad," Brooke said. "He adopted her. He was Sophia's uncle."

"But he treated Sophia as a daughter," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Brooke said. "Sophia and Beth's bio dad is such a loser. I only ever met him once. He was happy that I was watching the girls so that he didn't have to provide for them anymore and he could sell the house."

"What a jerk," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. "Hey, Peyton."

"Yes?" Peyton asked.

"You've taken such great care of me these past two weeks," Brooke said. "And I love baby Anna to death."

"But it's time for me to go home," Peyton said.

"Yes," Brooke said. "Lucas misses you."

"I figured," Peyton said. "My flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"I'm really going to miss you," Brooke said.

"Me too," Peyton said.

Brooke and Peyton shared a hug.

"I love you P. Sawyer," Brooke said.

"I love you to, B. Davis," Peyton said.

The next day, Brooke and Quinn sat on the steps of Quinn and Clay's beach house.

"I can't stop thinking about that dream," Brooke said. "It was so life-like."

"I believe you, Brooke," Quinn said. "That definitely wasn't a dream. Sometimes spirits come to us in our sleep to deliver messages."

"But how do I prove that Devlin killed Jacob Lenn?" Brooke asked.

"We investigate," Quinn replied.

Brooke and Quinn went to the pier and Brooke pointed to where she had the vision.

"That's where I saw Devlin slam Jacob's head," Brooke said.

Haley came out of Scott and Keller's and walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Haley said. "Are you going to come in an eat?"

"In a minute," Quinn said. "We're investigating."

"You're still obsessing over that dream?" Haley asked.

"It wasn't a dream," Quinn said. "It was an out-of-body experience."

"Sure it was," Haley said. "Well, we're having a special on lobster rolls."

"Haley," Brooke said pointing at the pillar. "They never fixed this pillar. You can see the markings where Devlin slammed Jacob's head. Do you really think that looks like someone who accidentally bumped their head?"

"He was drunk, Brooke," Haley said. "Now Beth is in the restaurant. If she hears you say these things, it'll upset her. Now please shut up about it. Okay?"

"I don't understand why you're being such a bitch about it!" Brooke shouted. "Devlin is getting away with murder!"

Beth walked out and stared at them.

"Beth," Brooke said.

"Like I said," Haley said. "Beth is here eating."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chuck stood in the kitchen at Karen's Café making sure all the dishes were clean. He heard the door open.

"So you really want to sell?" Nathan asked.

"Sell what?" Chuck whispered to himself.

"It's just so hard to manage two restaurants," Haley said. "Scott and Keller's is doing so well, I think we should sell the café."

Chuck dropped a dish on the floor.

"What was that?" Haley asked.

Chuck rushed out the back exit. Haley and Nathan entered the kitchen.

"Chuck?" Haley asked.

Nathan grabbed a broom and a dustpan.

Later, Beth sat on the couch while Chuck paced the living room floor.

"Maybe you misheard her," Beth said.

"No I didn't!" Chuck shouted. "Haley wants to sell the café! I love the café! I've worked there since I was 16!"

"So if they're going to sell it, we should buy it," Beth said. "We've got the money."

"We can't buy the café," Chuck said. "Can we?"

"You love that place," Beth said. "I love that place. Come on, Chuck. Let's buy Karen's Café."

Beth and Chuck arrived at the café where Haley and Nathan stood at the counter.

"Chuck," Haley said. "You owe me $10 for that plate."

"Okay," Chuck said. "I'll add it to this."

Chuck handed Haley a check.

"$150,000?" Haley asked.

"That's our offer," Chuck replied.

"Offer?" Haley asked.

"Chuck overheard you talking about selling this place," Beth explained.

"You want to buy the café?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Chuck replied.

"I don't know," Haley said. "Should we sell them the café for $150,000?"

"No," Nathan said. "We sell them the café for $150,010."

Chuck got $10 out of his wallet and handed it to Nathan.

"Enjoy your café," Nathan said smiling.

That night, Chuck and Beth sat at a table at Karen's Café.

"I can't believe it," Beth said. "We own a café."

"I've never owned a restaurant before," Chuck said.

"Me neither," Beth said.

Brooke entered the café.

"Hey, guys," Brooke said. "I heard the exciting news that you bought the café. Not only am I amazing at designing clothes, I could help you do a new interior model."

"Get out, bitch!" Beth shouted.

"Beth," Chuck said in a shocked tone.

"Look," Brooke said. "I'm sorry you had to hear my accusation."

"Get out!" Beth shouted. "Get out of my restaurant. Get out of my life!"

"Beth," Brooke said. "I took care of you for 2 years! I love you as if you were my own daughter! Please don't shut me out of your life!"

"Get out!" Beth shouted.

"You know," Brooke said. "Legally I still own this restaurant. Nathan and Haley may have sold you their shares of the café, but I didn't. I still own my share. So like it or not, we're business partners."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chase and Samantha sat on the couch watching a movie. Samantha looked at her boyfriend.

"You okay?" Samantha asked.

"I'm just really worried about Jonathan," Chase replied. "I'm afraid that he'll never be the same again."

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Samantha said. "Sometimes a teenage boy needs a mother figure."

"It's worth a shot," Chase said.

Chase smiled as Samantha got up and walked upstairs to Jonathan's room. Once Samantha got upstairs, she noticed Jonathan's door open and no one in his room.

"I think I know where he went," Samantha said.

Meanwhile at Karen's Café, Jonathan sat at a booth eating a hamburger and fries. Chuck walked over and sat across from him.

"I haven't seen you around lately," Chuck said. "You feeling okay?"

"I decided I needed to get out more," Jonathan replied.

"Well, I'm glad," Chuck said.

"How are things going for you?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, Beth and I own this place now alongside Brooke," Chuck replied. "We're trying to think of ways to redecorate."

"I think you should keep it the way it is," Jonathan said.

"I think so too," Chuck replied.

Sam walked into the café.

"There's my little brother," Sam said. "I'm glad to see you're finally getting out."

Sam sat beside Jonathan.

"So I have some exciting news," Sam said.

"What is it?" Chuck and Jonathan asked.

"Julian has asked me to help him get songs from my clients as Sire and Red Bedroom into _Second Generation Ravens_," Sam replied.

"That's wonderful," Jonathan said.

"It sure is," Sam said. "I was actually wondering if Chuck could record a few songs."

"Red Bedroom dropped me after my album flopped," Chuck said.

"But that was before I owned Sire," Sam said. "I actually really loved your album and I want to resign you."

"Wow," Chuck said. "First I become the new owner of the café and now I'm being resigned."

**THAT'S THE END OF THIS ONE**


End file.
